


Tease

by butterscotchnotebook



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Cronus Ampora - Freeform, Humanstuck, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, M/M, Teasing, crokat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sensual teasing, from the master of mixed messages, Karkat Vantas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by lovely Tumblr user punpunichu's nsfw art. Minors, don't go poking around their nsfw blog! I don't want to get them in trouble.  
> Sensual teasing ftw! >v

Humanstuck CroKat

~Tease~

 

       Your speaker blares random songs as you dance around your house. You sway your hips in time to the music, a rare, wide smile on your face. A pair of arms wraps around your waist and abruptly stops you. Red splashes across your face. You hadn't realized Cronus was home. 

"Hey babe... What're you doing?" He asks, his voice barely above a whisper as his hot breath ghosts over your ears. You stutter an attempt at a reply, but he just comes around to your front and puts a finger to your lips. His pale violet eyes give you that smoldering look as he leans in for a kiss. You meet him halfway, your lips colliding in a heated, passionate kiss. His hands rest on the small of your back as yours tangle in his gelled up hair, messing it up a bit. He'll be annoyed about it later, but like you give a damn now.

You realize you're backing up as your butt hits the dining table. Your boyfriend pulls away and hoists you up on to it. He kisses you again, his tongue finding it's way into your mouth. He has you moaning into the kiss, and you make a mental note to tell Terezi she owes you five bucks. The thought just popped up. You seem to remember things better when you're doing things like this.

Odd.

His lips are on your neck now, going straight for the sensitive spot he knows will have you mewling like a kitten. His hands travel to your thighs, massaging circles into them. You push him away with a teasing twinkle in your eye and a matching smile.

"Not right now, Cro," you say flirtatiously. "Maybe later tonight." You kiss him again, enjoying his little whine as you tease him with your lips. Just like that, you're off him, hopping off the tabletop to fetch yourself a coke from the fridge. You swing your hips as you walk away, just to mess with him. He leaves for the bathroom (presumably to finish himself off).

He'll notice his hair in three, two, one...

"Damn it, Karkat!"


End file.
